The Fantasy of Last Life
by MegurineChikane
Summary: Traducción de una traducción...
1. Part I The Remnant Sun at Daybreak

Hola!

Esta es una fanfic escrito por Faith, traducido al inglés por forgettingriver y al español por mi, se divide en dos partes aquí la primera llamada "The Remnant Sun at Daybreak" tiene dos capítulos que se encuentran en esta misma publicación, en estos días publico la segunda parte. Es de aclarar que ya había publicado esto en otro foro. Ahora lean tranquilos y solo espero les guste!

**The Fantasy of LastLife**

**Disclaimer** : No soy dueño de los derechos de autor de Kannazuki no Miko o cualquier mercancía relacionada, bla, bla, bla.

**Notas del traductor**

1. Hi sama / Tsuki sama

En el texto original, Himeko y Chikane en sus últimas vidas son llamados como "sol" y "luna", seguido de un sufijo de respeto para sus posiciones (generalmente igual a altos oficiales del gobierno). Elegí traducirlos del japonés, como "Hi" que es el sol "Tsuki" la luna, y "sama" es la forma correspondiente en japonés. Hay algunas otras ocasiones en las que he usado japonés romanico en lugar de Inglés, pero creo que son fáciles de entender. Mientras estaba traduciendo la historia, casi podía oír las voces deKawasumiAyako y de ShitayaNoriko ..."Tsuki-Sama" y "Hi-Sama" ...

2. Ame no Murakumo / Orochis, etc

Sólo un recordatorio para la gente, esos son todos los términos originales del anime. El nombre del caballo de Chikane se cambia a "ChasingSun" en este fanfiction, se traduce fielmente.

3. Santuario Otobashi: Otobashi es el nombre del instituto de Chikane y Himeko en el anime.

4. Tiempos verbales

Para subrayar la diferencia de tiempo de la historia, se usa la voz pasiva para la última vida y tiempo presente para la presente.

Ahoradisfruta

**Fanfiction-Kannazuki no Miko The Fantasy of Last Life. Part I The Remnant Sun at Daybreak**

** Capítulo uno**

... Hay un antiguo santuario en la luna, que protege en silencio al mundo desde hace miles de años ...

Ella sabía de esta historia desde que era muy pequeña. Dos Mikos fueron elegidas por los dioses, y nacidas en esos días en que habían desaparecido los dioses. Ellas tomaron juntas la misión de proteger al mundo. Vestidas con trajes sagrados, sosteniendo espadas a dos manos, las dos jóvenes no sólo fueron hermosas y elegantes, también poderosas y temidas.

Mikos del sol y la luna.

Y ella, era una de ellas. Nacida sin padres, su existencia no estaba destinada a ser sólo una huérfana, ella fue predeterminadaa no ser capaz de pasar su vida en silencio y en paz.

Los dioses tenían sus razones para tal arreglo. Ella había creído lo que todos en estos tiempos.

"... Hi-Sama?"

Una voz clara y de agradable suavidad interrumpió su meditación diaria. Sin embargo, también se posó una leve sonrisa en su cara normalmente seria.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, su pequeña figura quedó de rodillasen el suelo de madera en una elegante y adecuada pose.

"Tsuki-Sama". Como de costumbre, ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo de una manera respetuosa, y le dio a la persona frente a ella un saludo cortés pero frío. Su largo cabello era de color claro, como las hojas de té, casi resplandeciente como el oro, el cual tenía recogido en la parte trasera con un estilo sencillo y adecuado, sólo un poco de cabello en el oído que circulaba por delante de su pecho.

La chica que se llama "Tsuki-sama" se decía que había venido de una familia normal. Cuando sus padres se enteraron de que su únicahija era la sacerdotisa elegida por los dioses, se llenaron de a lágrimas de felicidad, se arrodillaron y agradecieron a los dioses.

Escuchó que sus padresmal gastaban el dinero que el emperador les concedió, y estaban alardeando de que su hija era la hija del cielo, un regalo de los dioses.

Realmente... gente tonta. Ella suspiró en su corazón. ¿Por qué no podían entender que ser "normal" sería el regalo más generoso que los dioses le podrían dar a un niño?

Como ella tenía esos pensamientos, Tsuki-sama había abierto la puerta por completo, de modo que los rayos de la luz del sol podrían entrar en la habitación oscura, un lugar prohibido y sagrado donde habían estado al servicio de la diosa Ame no Murakumo.

Hi-Sama se dio cuenta de que una extraña mirada cruzó por los ojos brillantes y limpios de Tsuki-sama mientras miraba a la estatua de piedra de Ame no Murakumo detrás de ella. Fue una mirada de admiración y confianza, mezclada con una naturaleza del miedo y la obediencia que se le debe a un dios.

Una naturaleza de Mikos.

"Lo siento mucho... ¿He interrumpido la meditación?'' Tsuki-sama se volvió un poco la cabeza y le preguntó, con unos libros viejos gruesos en sus manos, que emanaba un color amarillo.

Ella sólo miró en silencio a la chica delante de ella.

La luz del sol fuerte, naturalmente, brilló sobre su cabello largo y oscuro, mejorando la suavidad y el brillo del mismo. Tsuki-sama tenía el mismo estilo de pelo como el de ella misma, sin embargo, el pelo frente era un más estilo desordenado, cubriendo ligeramente las cejas delgadas y bien formadas y de color oscuro.

Vestida con un traje mikode un profundo color púrpura durante todo el año, con el pelo oscuro y las cejas del mismo color, una mirada maduray de indiferente expresión que ocupa su hermoso y elegante rostro. Tsuki-sama parecía la persona adecuada para competir y vencer a la oscuridad misma.

Al menos esta sería la primera impresión.

Ella sonrió en silencio. Ella entendió mejor que nadie cómo podrían ser las miradas engañosas.

Si la gente pudiera distraerse de la cara refinada de Tsuki-Sama y fijar su vista en sus ojos profundos como el mar, con seguridad encontrarían bajo su mirada fría, lo amable y lo puramente confiable que era su visión.

Ella todavía era una niña. Una niña sin experiencia que se observa este mundo con sus grandes ojos, puros y curiosos.

"No, acabo de terminar la meditación de hoy."

Tsuki-Sama pareció relajarse y sonrió con timidez, y se acercó lentamente y con agilidad. La forma en la que Tsuki-Sama caminaba no era precisamente delicada, era simple como el de una niña, pero más elegante. ¿Tal vez era por qué era más alta que ella? Se preguntó con curiosidad.

"El sacerdote me sugirió que yo le preguntara acerca de estos libros."

Agachándose, con una tímida sonrisa se acercó a su cara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Tsuki-Sama y ella tenían una forma muy íntima de comunicarse a distancia, ya que ella ni siquiera vio sus propios reflejos en los ojos azules de la otra chica.

Se movió hacia atrás sin dejar rastro, ella mantuvo una sonrisa amable en su rostro. "¿Todavía está estudiando duro en estos libros antiguos, Tsuki-Sama?"

"Sí. Porque no ha estado aquí desde pequeña, como Hi-Sama. Yo no tengo muy claro acerca de muchas cosas con respecto a los ritos, leyendas y ceremonias..." Como Tsuki-Sama estaba explicando, puso a un lado los libros en sus manos y arrodilló en el suelo. "Entonces el sacerdote dijo que podía preguntarle lo que no entiendo... ¿Me puede enseñar lo que hay en los libros?"

Sus expresiones eran tan sinceras y correctas, y sus ojos eran serios y mostraban confianza. ¿Quién podría negarse a ellos? Ella pensó en su corazón. "Por supuesto. Qué no entiendes?"

Tan pronto como dijo la frase, Tsuki-Sama respondió con una cara sonriente y radiante.

Y como de costumbre, empezó a tener un desorden incontrolable de latidos de su corazón.

Después de esto, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara para meditar, para mantener su mente en un estado libre de pensamientos al azar, esos ojos dulces y esa sonrisa sincera siempre podían invadir su corazón sin previo aviso, y los residuos eran que todos los esfuerzos por mantenerse un estado de ánimo tranquilo fueran en vano.

Este súbito huracán de la luna había sido la tentación de su alma para ser liberada de esta misión.

Quizá por eso la segunda miko era necesaria. No importa lo que el sol brille sobre la tierra, nunca podría llegar a la profunda oscuridad dentro de sí mismo. Cuando la oscuridad devoraba a la tierra al final, al menos tenía a la tierna luz de la luna derramando generosamente en ese lado del mundo. Al menos, habría una apacible y hermosa luz de calentamiento del mundo.

"... Primero convocamos Ame no Murakumo, y luego, vamos a luchar contra Orochi... ¿no?" Preguntó Tsuki-Sama, mientras se concentraba en las frases de un libro.

Ella enderezó su cuerpo de repente "Sí".

"¿Y qué sigue? Miré a un buen número de libros, ninguno de ellos grabó lo que lasMikos deben hacer después de derrotar a Orochi".

"... ¿Realmente tienes la confianza para vencer a losOrochis?".

Tsuki-Sama cambió su visión del libro a la cara de la joven de traje rojo delante de ella.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules miraban profundamente en al otro par brillante.

"Si estuviera sola, puede ser un poco difícil." Eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, Tsuki-Sama habló lentamente, "Porque... hay ocho Orochis, ¿verdad? Una contra ocho, sería difícil, no importa cómo se piensa en ello".

No podía dejar de reír en su respuesta ingenua.

"Es cierto." Algo insatisfechade su respuesta seria se rieron, Tsuki-Sama continuó su explicación. "Si uno puede ser invencible, siempre y cuando seesté al lado de dios, ¿por qué necesita dos Mikos? Una persona no puede lograr nada... para proteger a las personas, o para vivir una vida. Tenemos que no podría"

"Puedo vivir por mi cuenta." Interrupción las palabras de Tsuki-Sama, su tono indiferente contenía su desacuerdo.

El rostro joven y profundo de Tsuki-Sama parecía decepcionado y dolido. "Hi-Sama... no quieres estar conmigo?" Su voz clara y melodiosa no cubrió los repentinos sollozos de su garganta y se convirtió en dolor y debilidad.

Esta sinceridad sin reservas rompió su corazón en pedazos, que había estado defendiendo muy duramente. "Es mi destino estar contigo." Apretó los dientes, tanto que su barbilla estaba tensa y adolorida. "Estos acuerdos deben tener sus razones... no lo dudo, ni me escapo de ello."

"Incluso si usted no está en absoluto dispuesta a... ¿no?"

El silencio se congeló el aire, y los latidos de su corazón pararon el flujo un tiempo. Cierta llama fue aumentando lentamente, y floreció en un hermoso, brillante neón, al igual que las gotas de agua bajo el sol.

"... Sí".

**Capítulo dos**

"... ¿Por qué no hay ningún registro de lo que sucede después de derrotar a Orochi?"...

"¿Esa duda te la trajo Tsuki-Sama?"

El anciano sacerdote levantó su voz ronca debido a la sorpresa.

Ella encendió una vela en la mesa, por lo que después de la lección rutinaria de la noche con el sacerdote, con seguridad podría caminar de nuevo en esa oscuridad hacia su dormitorio por la ruta habitual.

"Sí, lo hizo." Hizo hincapié en su tono de voz y asintió.

"Les he dicho todo sobre él ritual, Tsuki-Sama... no te preguntó nada más?" El anciano sacerdote parecía muy ansioso.

"No, sólo eso." Por favor, quiero volver pensó la rubia.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda y la miró con solemnidad.

"¿Le comentaste algo?"

"Sólo hablé de lo que sé." Ella confió negligentemente, levantó la vela y comenzó a salir de esta espaciosa sala de estar de estilo japonés.

"No has dicho nada sobre lo que las Mikos tienen que hacer después de derrotar Orochis, ¿verdad?"

Apretando la parte inferior de la titular de la vela, tanto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Ligeramente. Ella preguntó con indiferencia, todavía de espalda hacia el sacerdote, "¿Quieres decir la verdad de esta misión?... ¿Qué tenemos que matarnos unos a otros después de la eliminación de los enemigos?"

Incluso sin mirar atrás, podía detectar desde el aire congelado que el sacerdote estaba preocupado y tenía sentimientos de vergüenza.

Las personas que conocían la verdad, la habían escondido, porque creían que el destino no puede ser alterado. Ellos creían que el sacrificio de las vidas de una o dos doncellas para la futura restauración del mundo era un buen negocio, una tarea muy honorable.

Si Ame no Murakumo estaba dispuesta a proteger a estas personas egoístas, él mismo no sería un dios de justicia. Mientras mostrando una sonrisa burlona, sus expresiones también se llenaron de amargura y tristeza.

"Tsuki-Sama es una noble sacerdotisa. Ella es la que tiene el cuerpo y el alma pura, la única que puede lograr nuestro objetivo." Ella lo consoló en voz baja: "Yo entiendo... que hago."

"Nadie te ha dicho sobre esto, si yono te hubiese dejado leer estos libros antiguos... Tal vez ahora no habrías sabido" El sacerdote calló bruscamente, ya que también se dio cuenta de la culpa irresponsable e irracional en su propias acciones.

Así que ella no pudo evitar responder con sarcasmo: "Ojalá yo sea más lenta y estúpida en mi próxima vida, tal vez será mejor para todos."

A continuación, hizo caso omiso de la siguiente respuesta del sacerdote y se alejó de la casa a su dormitorio. A medida que iba pasando por una esquina del pasillo, ella fue testigo bajo un gran árbol en el jardín de la presencia de Tsuki-Sama.

Tsuki-Sama estaba vestida con una túnica blanca sin relleno fino y ligero, lo suficiente como para llegar al suelo. Una prenda azul sobre su hombro derecho. A diferencia de lo habitual, su pelo largo suelto y totalmente desordenado, cada uno de ellos colgando libremente en la brisa de la tarde, para finalmente fundirse en la oscuridad.

La luz de la luna de plata y de oro parecía preocuparse por ella a solas, como si Tsuki-Sama fuese la única existencia brillante en esta negrura. En comparación con esta joven miko, la vela en sus manos parecía tan oscura y ridícula.

De repente, la cera caliente de la vela encendida cayó en sus manos. El dolor hizo que retirara su atención de la actual escena de ensueño.

Su jadeo leve finalmente hizo Tsuki-Sama descubrierasu figura de pie todavía en el pasillo.

En los ojos de Tsuki-Sama primero se abrieron con sorpresa, y luego cambio a su amable y sonriente rostro sincero y le dijo. "Buenas noches, Hi-Sama."

"Buenas noches..." Murmuró ella.

"¿Has terminado las lecciones de la noche de hoy con el sacerdote?"

"Sí, lo hice." Satisfecha de que su dolorse calmara en cierta medida, al fin, le preguntó en un tono suave y dulce, "¿Se practica el arte marcial también duran hasta ahora?"

"No, las termine hace mucho tiempo... mi señor la dio por terminado después de haber perdido por quinta vez." No había vergüenza en su sonrisa tímida. Tsuki-Sama había sido siempre tan modesta, y nunca sentía que derrotar a su maestro fuera algo digno de alarde.

"Si es así, ¿por qué sigues aquí?..."

"Estoy saboreando la luna."

"¿Eh?" Ella se quedó perpleja.

Esa chica extraña sólo levantó la vista y miró a la luna. "Mira, tenemos una media luna esta noche. Es la que más me gusta de cada mes."

En sus palabras, miró con curiosidad a la media luna brillante que colgaba en el cielo. "¿Por qué te gusta la luna en este momento? Sólo la mitad está ahí...", continuó en silencio.

"Ahora me gusta **porque** es sólo es lamitad." Tsuki sama sonrió, "En los poemas, la luna representa a menudo al que se anhela para dar a alguien especial. Debido a que la Luna está demasiado lejos para ser alcanzada, siempre que cuelga en el vasto cielo de la noche por sí misma, se convierte en el medio de sus anhelos."

"¿Para mostrar sus pensamientos persistentes de la otra persona inalcanzable?"

Tsuki sama tuvo otro leve sonrisa. "Sí... estos pensamientos se convierten en el claro de luna de color blanco plateado que brilla sobre la oscuridad, así como la dolorosa soledad indicadapor los poetas".

"Tal... es una existencia triste..." Ella murmuró con simpatía.

La joven negó con la cabeza. "La gente tiene sus propios sentimientos... Sin embargo, creo que el tiempo que la luna puede ayudar al sol durante el día para continuar con el brillo de la noche... entonces su existencia es totalmente significativa."

"¿Son estos los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa de la luna?"

Tsuki-Sama la miró en silencio, y una firme determinación apareció en su cara en lugar de su amabilidad habitual. Entonces, ella respondió tiernamente: "La luna existe para ayudar al sol, y yo... nací en este mundo para ayudar".

Una sonrisa amarga llena de comprensión apareció en el rostro de Tsuki-Sama. Y continuó: "Así que por favor no se diga a si misma que está sola, no trate de convencerse a sí misma que puede vivir por su cuenta, porque usted no está sola, ni yo lo estoy".

Debajo de sus ojos se generó una corriente de niebla ardiente, lo que hizo que no fuera capaz de ver la cara de la otra chica con claridad.

"No puedo evitarlo, incluso si usted no está dispuesto a". Tsuki-Sama sonrió, una brisa estaba acariciando su pelo largo, oscuro y suave."Dado que están destinados a estar conmigo, es mejor acostumbrarse, Hi-Sama."

Ella también sonrió. Esta acción facial provocó lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos. Un amplio calor, una extrema facilidad y tranquilidad completa subieron a su pecho. Por primera vez en su vida, se enteró de lo que estaba agradecimiento.

Agradecido por su destino dispuesto por dios, este inevitable destino.

Ella estaba destinada a estar con ella.

"Como quieras".

Debido a la respuesta positiva otorgada, Tsuki-Sama estaba radiante de felicidad. "Cuando las dos cumplamos dieciséis años, ¿puedo pedir un regalo de cumpleaños de ti?"

¿Regalo de cumpleaños? Ella miró a la extraña chica con dudas "...Si no está más allá de mi capacidad de..."

"Llámame por mi nombre." Tsuki-Sama habló en voz baja, "por favor, llámamepor mi nombre en mi decimosexto cumpleaños".

"¿Sólo eso?" Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Bien!" La joven suspiró relajada.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres como regalo, Hi-Sama?"

"Los regalos de cumpleaños son para aquellos niños que todavía tienen a sus padres."

"¿Quién hace las reglas?"

"Esta es la tradición."

"Quiero darle uno, ¿no?" Tsuki sama no se rendiría.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar la luna, sintiéndose un poco derrotada. "Entonces... ¿me puede dar un nombre?" Avergonzada por su propia solicitud de repente, añadió torpemente, "Si quieres que te llame por tu nombre, entonces usted no puede llamarme a mí por el mío" Hi-Sama nunca más, ¿verdad? Sonaría tan extraño, como si fueras mi siervo, no me refiero a que seas mi siervo, "Quiero decir, yo, yo no tengo un nombre".

Oh Dios, por favor alguien venga a acabar con ella allí mismo. Se gritó a sí misma con vergüenza y frustración. Como ella bajó por su cabeza, su voz también se iba desvaneciendo.

"... ¿Quieres ser alguien aparte de 'Hi-Sama'?" La chica de ojos claros preguntó a sabiendas.

"... Tal vez sea demasiado tarde..." Ella se quedó mirando el suelo del pasillo. "No tengo la menor idea de cómo ser una chica, además de 'Hi-Sama'".

"Usted está bien así. Me gusta su mirada nerviosa y su tartamudez".

Su rostro se convirtió en un magníficorojo intenso de inmediato debido a esa voz baja y genuina. Ella esbozó una débil protesta, "P... por favor deje de burlarse de mí, Tsuki-Sama."

"Te lo juro, ¡tú eres tan linda cuando te ruborizas!"

Ella había ocultado por completo la cabeza delante de su pecho.

De repente, una mano cálida levantó la barbilla y le hizo mirar esos lagos. Sin previo aviso, Tsuki-Sama había llegado a tan sólo un paso de ella.

Los blancos dedos delgados de Tsuki-Sama se deslizaron suavemente por su cabello doradoque estaba a un lado de la frente. El calor remanente de sus dedos se transmitieron a través de su piel, con lo que una fuerte ola de conmoción y dolor ardiente también.

Parecía que las sus cuencas de sus ojos se estaban poniendo calientes de nuevo.

Tsuki-Sama no dijo ni una frase más. En cambio, ella simplemente limpió las lágrimas cristalinas alejadas en sus mejillas con el dorso de sus manos. Incluso si esa joven miko se preguntaba por qué no podía contener las lágrimas, era evidente que lo escondió muy bien.

Quería arrojarse en sus brazos justo ahí, en este momento, y deliberadamente disfrutar de toda la comprensión y la comodidad proporcionada por su compañera.

Sí, esta persona era su compañera, y la otra para compartir el destino, la otra mitad para asumir la misión junto con ella.

No estaba sola. Desde el principio hasta el final, su vida había sido vivir como una persona peculiar, no importa cuán lejos estaban sus existencias físicas, sin importar si había montañas y los mares de entre ellas. Vida tras vida, encarnación tras encarnación, su ser siempre sería sólo un medio.

Ella sería anhelo por siempre para esta persona que estaba delante de ella.

Incluso si en su próxima vida no podía recordar el agradecimiento que tenía en este momento, ella todavía creía que esta persona siempre estaría esperando pacientemente por ella.

Esperando el momento en que podían mirar a los ojos de la otra, una vez más.

"Ah-Espera, despacio!" Himeko se está quedando sin aliento. Ella no sabe la cantidad de millas que ha estado siguiendo ese cachorrito perdido, lo único que se sabe es que ella nunca ha hecho uso de esta cantidad de aire en su vida anterior.

El cachorro se ha colado en el jardín de rosas de la escuela. Ella mira a su alrededor con torpeza, y al ver que otras personas no están a la vista, también se cuela dentro de el.

"¡Ay!" Himeko grita, porque su cabello es capturado por los matorrales. ¿Por qué es siempre tan torpe, aunque ella sólo quiere entrar en un jardín?

"... ¿Este es tu perrito?"

Llego una voz femenina con encanto increíble, fresco y tranquilo.

Con sorpresa, Himeko levanta la cabeza y en el momento siguiente, ella se ve en esos hermosos ojos tan claros como los lagos.

... Hay un antiguo santuario en la luna, que protege en silencio al mundo desde hace miles de años... La leyenda milenaria sigue y sigue, con el ciclo eterno de encuentro y de tristeza... Aquí, las dos jóvenes han iniciado una nueva historia.

**Fin deTheRemnantSun at Daybreak**


	2. The Solitary Moon Arching over the Sky

Hola... Había olvidado seguir subiendo la historia jeje aquí la segunda parte, espero les guste!

**The Fantasy of Last Life Part II –The Solitary Moon Arching over the Sky**

**Capitulo uno**

...En los días en que los dioses estaban perdiendo, dos Miko,del sol y la luna. Con sus mentes puras y creencias firmes, siempre buscaban desinteresadamente guardar y proteger al mundo común, hasta la eternidad...

Murmuró unas palabras del libro que tenía y suspiró. No fue tan divertido ver su propio futuro predestinado escrito en un libro.

¿Tal vez era por qué ella todavía era demasiado infantil? Desde que fue traída a este santuario por orden del emperador, se había convertido en un símbolo sagrado para la admiración y la confianza de la gente. Sin embargo, cada vez que se veía en el espejo, la persona que veía en su interior no había cambiado desde el día en que llegó aquí. Aún así, la misma cara, la misma chica.

Lo que había cambiado era el entorno y las mentes de la gente.

"¿Es usted... la Miko de la luna?"

Ese día, una chica en un traje de Mikorojo con una voz delicada e inocente habló con gracia delante de ella, su bello rostro mostraba una sonrisa tierna.

"Te damos la bienvenida al santuario Otobashi..." Dijo la joven. Bajo la luz del sol, un viento fresco y suave acariciaba su cabello largo del color de las hojas de té, era brillante increíble como las espigas de arroz.

En ese momento, se quedó clavada en el suelo y no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Empezó a preguntarse, si ella era la fuente radiante de luz?

El ruido fuera de la sala interrumpió sus pensamientos errantes sobre la chica peculiar. Ella con curiosidad abrió la puerta, y descubrió origen.

Tres o cuatro jóvenes estaban amontonados en el jardín del santuario. Había niños y niñas, todos ellos, menores de siete años de edad, a excepción del chico más alto, tal vez tenía casi las diez.

"- Kazujinniichan, ¿qué vamos a hacer? El balón se ha quedado atascado en el árbol!" Rodeando al árbol, "Kazujinniichan, ve por el, ve a buscarlo por favor -"

El muchacho vaciló a ver a la multitud, y luego levantó la cabeza mirando al árbol sagrado de cien años de edad.

"Um ... yo ... eh, bien entonces, lo intentaré. Sólo deja de tirar de mis pantalones -"

A medida que el niño se tragaba saliva un par de veces, se acomodó la camisa y se dispuso a comenzar a subir, pero una mano alcanzó su hombro e hizo que perdiera su comportamiento suicidio.

El chico miró a la chica bastante joven en un traje de miko púrpura. La luz del sol se vertía como cascadas detrás de ella, decorando su cabello largo y oscuro en un resplandor suave.

Sucabello un poco desordenado en la frente no podía cubrir esos penetrantes ojos azul claro.

Todos los niños abrieron la boca ampliamente y la miraron, ella no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa incómoda y amarga. "¿Su pelota... está atrapada en el árbol?"

"Tsu - Tsuki-Sama!" El chico mayor fue el primero en despertar del aturdimiento, y respondió inmediatamente, mientras que se arrodillaba junto a los demás niños. "Estamos muy, muy apenados! Nosotros sólo queríamos jugar durante el tiempo de la siesta de la tarde - no queríamos interrumpir el descanso de Tsuki-Sama. P-Por favor, perdone nuestro descaro!"

"Ah". Ella respondió en voz baja, con la tristeza astringente intermitente a través de sus ojos. Hace aproximadamente un mes, fue su cumpleaños, así como el de laMiko del sol. Ese día, bajo la supervisión del emperador y de los sacerdotes, se completó el rito previsto, convocado con éxito a los sustitutos de Ame no Murakumo. Dos catanas, una púrpura y una roja.

La catana roja-sangre se sentía poderosa y feroz, como si hubiera sido utilizada en la lucha por un sinnúmero de veces antes de que fuera convocada. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, se comportaba de manera tranquila y pacíficamente junto con una magnífica catana morado oscuro, que permanecían juntas en el altar de los sacrificios. Una pertenecía paralela a la otra hoja, la espada roja y morada eran como ellas en ese momento.

Desde ese día, la gente tenía más respeto en sus actitudes hacia ellas, un respeto mezclado con un temor profundo. Muchas veces no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿tenía su imagen en los ojos de otras personas una existencia como monstruos?

A pesar de que su imagen reflejada en el espejo había sido la misma, el espejo en el corazón de la gente siempre estaba cambiando impredeciblemente.

"Levántate. No hay nadie más aquí, usted no tiene que ser tan formal." A diferencia de su tono frío de costumbre, ella suavizó su voz y habló amablemente, "Yo te ayudaré a recoger la pelota, está bien?"

Ante sus sorprendentes miradas, ella sólo sonrió ligeramente.

"¡No! No podemos, Tsuki-Sama es una honorable Miko, no puede hacer este tipo de -" El chico grande no sabía qué hacer, simplemente moviendo la cabeza rápidamente.

"Puede que no sepa otras cosas, pero trepar a los árboles, no voy a perder ante niños." Ella dijo con una mirada, a continuación, suelta diestramente la cinta de raso morado atado su pelo largo, y cada hebra negra y brillante quedó extendida desenfrenadamente sobre sus hombros.

La larga cinta la utilizó entonces para atar las mangas del traje de miko para facilitar sus acciones. Respiró hondo, y su rostro estaba lleno de placer y la emoción que no podía ocultar.

A medida que subía el árbol con agilidad y rapidez, se enteró como si su cuerpo se había vuelto más liviano después de su formación en las artes marciales con su maestro. Tanto el movimiento de sus extremidades y la fuerza de su interior habían mejorado mucho más que antes.

Una especie de enorme y sólida potencia surgió como agua de manantial, en continuo crecimiento de su propia alma.

"Hey - atrápenlo!"

Sentada en una gran rama del árbol, lanzó la pelota a los niños que se encontraban abajo. Ellos expresaron su agradecimiento uno por uno y se fueron, volviéndose con frecuencia y vacilación para mirarla por encima.

Se pregunta ¿por qué una Mikocomo ella sería tan salvaje, tal vez? Ella se echó a reír y se relajó, levantando la cabeza. Sintiendo una leve brisa a través de su largo cabello y suavizando sus sentimientos.

Este viento es agradable, pensó con satisfacción. Esta era la brisa fresca de octubre, el mes sin dioses. Incluso si el mundo no tenía la protección de dios ahora, la brisa todavía permanecía leal a los seres humanos.

Después de todo, había algo que no iba a cambiar. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del valioso momento de paz.

"- Dormir en un árbol? Usted puede caer así, Tsuki-Sama." Una voz suave, y un poco juguetonarobo su atención.

Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con la figura debajo del árbol, sonrió.

"Yo no estaba durmiendo, Hi-Sama".

La joven que llamó "Hi-Sama" era una chica de pelo largo del color del té, más espléndido y brillante color del oro, como si hubiera sido limpiado por la luz del sol, sus ojos eran muy bonitos, profundos y tranquilos, con la cara suave ya la vez enigmática.

Lo que no pudo haber igualado los ojos sabios y misteriosos de Hi sama era su tierna y delicada voz joven, casi pegajosa. Sin embargo, le gustaba escuchar la voz de Hi-Sama y mucho. Cada vez le recordaríalas frutas confitadasfavoritasde su infancia.

"Kazujin corrió a mi casa, diciendo que Tsuki-Sama se estaba _haciendo daño_ a sí misma ... así que me apresuré aquí para echar un vistazo, pero no me esperaba que - "Hi-Sama rió. "¿En general, el _daño_ a sí misma fuese de esta manera? "

"Ese pequeño Kazujin exagero demasiado." Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras ella se sentía muy avergonzada. "Sólo estaba trepando un árbol... lo hice muchas veces cuando era pequeña."

"!Es difícil para mí imaginar una Tsuki-samaotoko-onna!". Hi sama aún mantenía su sonrisa burlona.

Como para contradecir sus palabras, dijo: "Yo también... No puedo imaginar cómo Hi-Sama era de niña."

Tan pronto como terminó la frase, que lamentó lo sencillo y desconsiderada que había sido. Se dio cuenta de que la curva de los labios de Hi-Samadesapareció gradualmente, siendo reemplazada por su habitual expresión profunda.

"... Tsuki sama, ¿te gusta trepar a los árboles?"

Ambas eran muy conscientes de la forma en que Hi-Sama cambia los temas de conversación. Después de un silencioso suspiro, se dio la vuelta para mirar.

"Lo que me gusta no es el escalar los árboles, sino más bien el paisaje que puedo ver en ellos."

"¿Cuál es el paisaje que ves?" Hi-Sama preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos profundos llenos de una esperanza peculiar.

"Veo la gran tierra donde el sol derramaba su luz."

Ella bajó la cabeza y miró atentamente a Hi-Sama, que estaba un poco sorprendida por sus palabras. "La luz del sol en octubre es la luz más cálida y más brillantes que he visto en mi vida." Tras una breve pausa, se envió una invitación vacilante: "Hi-Sama ... ¿quieres venir aquí a ver por ti misma?"

Su tono ilusión era tan evidente que se sentía bastante incómoda.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hi-Sama. Su pelo de color dorado era levantado por un ligero viento, cubrió parte de su bonito aspecto. "Aun cuando me subiera en el árbol, incluso si estuviera en la misma altura que usted, no creo que pueda ver el paisaje que sus ojos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo no soy tú."

Las respuestas sencillas a menudo tenían una gran profunda dentro de las historias, y esto fue especialmente cierto sobre Hi-Sama. Ella lo pensó y decidió no continuar convenciéndola de ello.

"No quiero interrumpir su diversión, pero espero que pueda venir aquí pronto."

A la palabra de Hi-Sama, ella se quedó mirando a los ojos bajo la luz del sol, que brillaba más que cualquier joyas en este mundo.

"Desde que estoy en condiciones de llegar a la misma altura, espero que tú puedas llegar a estar en el mismo lugar que yo-..."

Hi-Sama extendió los brazos, como si estuviera esperando a que encontrara sus manos.

"El tener tales pensamientos ... soy demasiado egoísta, Juuiki?"

"No, porque dijiste mi nombre". Ella sonrió con satisfacción y bajó del árbol rápidamente. No podía esperar a sus pies tocaran en el suelo antes de llegar a las manos que brindaban ayuda.

Más pequeñas que las de ella, esas manos eran cálidas y tiernas. Hi-Sama leer libros y escribietodos los días, si ella pudiera tener esas manos cerca de su propia nariz, iba a ser capaz de oler el vago aroma de sándalo de sus dedos?

Esta idea de una falta de respeto la hijo que se posara un tono escarlata de repente en su car.

"Tus manos... están heridas..." Ella susurro haciendo que la muchacha volviera su atención a su propia mano envuelta en las palmas dela otra.

"Sólo arañazos, un resultado común por trepar a los árboles."

"Entonces no subirás a los árboles más". Esa delicada voz contenía una autoridad incuestionable. "No quiero ver Juuiki herida."

Su mano seguía encerrada suavemente en las de Hi-Sama. Si iba a ser tratada por para tales heridas insignificantes, tal vez ya no preste mucha atención a su propia seguridad.

"Sí, lo prometo." Ella asintió sin dudarlo, no lamenta en absoluto a renunciar a su único pasatiempo por esta chica delante de ella.

"Vamos, déjame que vea y trate tus heridas antes de que inicien tus prácticas de artes marciales." Los ojos serenos y profundos de Hi-Sama brillaban con curvas sonrientes, lo cual afectó su propio rostro y haciendo que se calentará incluso todo su cuerpo.

Durante la vida de todos, debe existir un ser especial, mucho más importante que sus creencias o gustos. Así que ella creía, y ella también estaba segura de que ella era "sólo la existencia" en sí misma.

Sencillo. Dios había dispuesto esto incluso antes del momento de su nacimiento. "Juuiki" era su nombre. Nació en octubre. Sin embargo, era evidente que este nombre representa su ser y los valores que poseía como cualquier ser humano.

Ahora escuchar su nombre de parte de Hi-Sama, era lo mejor que podía desear, el don más preciado de su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Por eso, agradecía a la diosa Ame no Murakumo desde el fondo de su corazón.

**Capitulo dos**

Enderezó la espalda y estiró los brazos, buscando el centro negro de la diana con sus agudos y fríosojos.

Una flecha fue disparada, volando directo hacia la meta.

Se perdió el centro y dio un golpe en el borde de la meta.

Ella frunció susoscuras cejas a sabiendas, liberando un suspiro débil por sus perfectos labios rojizos.

"El objetivo de la práctica de tiro con arco no es sólo para lograr dar al centro con precisión, sino para entrenar la concentración, y, finalmente, llegar a la última etapa de 'Nulidad'." Su entrenador le dijo, como de costumbre, también con un suspiro.

"... Sí, maestro."

Así que aceptó. Sin embargo, ella se había confundido, ¿Qué era esode "nulidad"? ¿Acaso significa no tener alguna idea en mente? Sin embargo, ella era un ser humano, lleno de pensamientos, como todos los demás que vivían en este mundo, ¿no?

Tal vez ella no era adecuada para aprender tiro con arco.

"Vamos a parar aquí por hoy, tal vez debería liberar su mente esta noche."

"Sí, señor, gracias por su ayuda."

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, mientras observaba la espalda de su maestro, tambaleándose saliendo del dojo. Era plenamente consciente de que, sin importar la cantidad de noches que se le dio, nunca podría alcanzar el estado de "nulidad" como el maestro deseaba.

Debido a que su corazón se había hinchado como una espiral. Ella recogió en silencio su arco y flechas, y se fue frustrada a un paso calmado a su dormitorio.

No sabía desde cuándo esa cara suave y bonita se había sincronizado con su propio corazón. Lo que ella sintió fue increíble, ¿Qué estaba experimentando? ¿Un anhelo turbulento desde el fondo de su alma?

¿Qué demonios era lo que ella quería, necesitaba y anhelaba?

"Ah, ¿has terminado tus prácticas?" Tan pronto como abrió la puerta del dormitorio, se encontraba una chica sonriendo amablemente que le dio la bienvenida. Con una amarga sonrisa, cerró los ojos sin remedio.

Esto era todo lo que quería y necesitaba, esa persona aquíHi-Sama, su visión tierna y acogedora sonrisa.

"Lo siento por hacerte esperar".

Desde hace unos días, comenzaron a reunirse después de sus clases particulares de noche. Al principio fue porque ella llevó una pila de libros para consultar aHi-Sama acerca de leyendas, y después, parece que tuvieron un acuerdo tácito de que siempre hablaban entre sí de lo que pasó durante el día, antes de acostarse.

A veces, simplemente se sentaban frente a frente sin palabras redundantes. Hi-Sama tranquilamente leía algún libro que traía, y ella miraba en silencio a Hi sama.

Tan simple como esto, sería suficiente para causarle una explosión de éxtasis. ¿Qué "Nulidad"? Esto era como mil y una noches.

"... La mano que te heriste ayer, ¿ya está bien?" Hi-Sama tiró suavemente a la joven para que se sentara, le acariciaba los dedos ligeramente sobre las capas de gasa.

Una onda de choque de sensaciones atravesaron el obstáculo de gasa emocionado su cuerpo y alma. "Tú... Sí, ya no me duele."

Hi-Sama la soltó con una sonrisa de satisfacción: "Es un gran..."

Inexplicablemente, Hi-Sama tomó su mano herida en los labios. "... Mi _Tsuki-Sama_, yo no quiero que te vuelvas a herir alguna vez de nuevo. "

Ella se sonrojó momentáneamente. "Yo, voy a tener cuidado." Hi-Sama está un poco extraña esta noche. Ella no había sido alguien aficionado a las caricias.

"Juuiki ... he estado deseando preguntarte…" Ella no dejaba ir su mano, Hi-Sama la tiró hacía sí con fuerza. Ahora ambas podrían ver claramente sus reflejos en los ojos dela otra. "¿Tú deseas proteger este mundo?"

¿Qué pregunta fue esa? Ella dudo ante la otra joven. "Es nuestra misión... ¿no es así?" Ella podía sentir la suave y cálida respiración de Hi-Sama en su rostro, la sensación era tan maravillosa que ella quería estar aún más cerca, sólo un poco más.

"Sin esta misión, ¿Aún quiere proteger este mundo? ... ¿No importa lo que tienes que sacrificar, no importa la cantidad de dolor que tienes que soportar?" Hi-Sama preguntó en voz baja, sus misteriosos y profundos ojos parecían estar llevándola a ella, esto la llevó a explorar su verdadero ser.

¿Lo haría? Ella reflexionó. Si no fuera la elegido por dios, ¿todavía quieren proteger a este mundo?

Si no, ¿cómo estaría Hi-Sama? Ella estaría sola, siempre sola. Su corazón sufrió un terrible dolor punzante.

Quería proteger a este mundo, para que Hi-Sama pueda vivir felizmente después.

"Sí, lo creo." Ella respondió con firmeza, mientras miraba con seriedad y franqueza a unos ojos morados.

Hi-Sama sonrió un poco, y algo brilló sus ojos. Esa fue una expresión triste, con una comprensión definitiva.

Una expresión muy, muy conmovedora.

Ella extendió su otra mano y acarició la mejilla de Hi-Sama. "¿He dicho algo malo?"

"Sólo declaró la respuesta que yo conocía." respondió suavemente, Hi-Sama frotó la mejilla contra su palma caliente, largamente."... Te adoro, siempre tan cálida, tan considerada...".

Antes de que pudiera pensar en frases tontas, Hi-Sama se había inclinado hacia delante y la besó. Esos labios suaves y dulces envueltos con el olor de Hi-Sama, transmitiendo sensaciones totalmente tranquilas y confortables, así como una lluvia de sol de la tarde.

Se sentía como que si después de un siglo de vagar, finalmente encontró el lugar donde debía estar. Las manos de ella, después de haber sido liberadas, de forma espontánea envolvieron la cintura de la joven Miko. También permitió a sus labios hacerse cargo del control de su cuerpo, dejando que se buscaran ansiosamente.

Al mismo tiempo, también permitía responder el beso con sus sentimientos equivalentes.

"... Juuiki ..." La delicada voz de Hi-Sama se volvió más fascinante con su corta respiración. "... Te quiero ..."

Sintió que los pechos menudos y blandos de Hi-Sama estrechamente se aferran a los suyos, sintiendo ese cuerpo con un aroma atrayente moviéndose lentamente en sus brazos, moviéndose de arriba y abajo contra los de ella.

Sus cesos llegaron a su cuello, cuando Hi-Sama, comenzó a reírse deliciosamente, le lamió la piel sensible con la punta caliente de su lengua, ella sólo podía fundirse en el suelo.

Hi-Sama inmediatamente apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella en la parte superior. "Te amo, Juuiki ... Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?" El cabello dorado y brillante de ella fluía hacia abajo y se dispersaba en frente de su pecho, mezclándose con su propio cabello de color oscuro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza vacilante, todavía no podía regular su ritmocardíaco y respiración.

Esos ojos morados brillantes eran tan profundos como valles... Hi-Sama se inclinó y la besó de nuevo. Ella consideradamente apoyó a su propio peso con una mano, mientras con agilidad deslizando la otra mano a lo largo de su cintura.

Nunca había visto Hi-Sama como estaba ahora. Un deseo irreprimible ardían como llamas dentro de ella, pero no podía decir donde y cuando las llamas se encendieron.

Su traje de miko fue retirado fácilmente. Y entonces la cubrió su propio cuerpo, haciendo que un gemido placentero escapara de su garganta.

"... Siempre tan dulce, tan amable, Juuiki ...quiero amarte -" Hi-Sama ejerció un poco de fuerza sobre su cintura, y ella a sabiendas abrió las piernas. Hi-Sama empezó a tocarla un poco.

Incluso se mordió el labio inferior, que todavía no pudo evitar empezar a jadear.

"Mi Juuiki, mi luna..." Hi-Sama levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a ese par de inocentes ojos azules. Luego sonrió suavemente, bajó por la cabeza y la besó en la frente. "... Mi luz más cálida..."

"…. Hi-Sama, um…."

Quería decir algo, decir lo mucho quela adoraba. Sin embargo, su capacidad de pensar y de hablar se perdió entrelos besos de Hi-Sama, una tras otra. Su cuerpo también comenzó a responder por instinto. Sintiendo sus piernas con las de ella, labios acariciando con los labios, sus pieles húmedas hicieron sus cuerpos calientes pegando con más fuerza, más inseparables.

"Mi luna..." susurró Hi-Sama mientras lamía su lóbulo de la oreja con la punta de la lengua, suspequeñas manos exploraban dictatorialmente el lugar privado al que ella nunca había dejado entrar a nadie "Te amo….."

Esa voz era ahogada y débil. Fue debido al feroz afecto o... Ella volvió la cabeza y vio, para su sorpresa, el rostro de Hi-Sama bañado en lágrimas.

"Me encantaste siempre..." Un profundo, largo beso la distrajo del dolor un poco cuando ella entró en su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas de Hi-Sama mojabansu cara y se deslizabanpor sus labios. Por un momento, ella no podía distinguir si era el gran beso, o las lágrimas calientes que hacía quemar sus propios labios.

En este preciso momento en el que se unieron, en que ella alcanzó el clímax, sin embargo, sentía como si Hi-Samaestuviera a una distancia muy lejana…. un lugar lejano que incluso los abrazos apretados y las caricias íntimas nunca podría alcanzar.

"Lo siento..." Ella murmuró: "Lo siento... lo siento..." Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las cuencas de los ojos, y supo que este dolor no pertenecía a ella.

Hi-Sama suavemente acarició su cabello mojado por el sudor y la abrazó suavemente y con indulgencia. "¿Por qué te disculpas?" Después de la atención, su voz no sonó ingenua más, en su lugar era ronca y madura.

"... Unnombre..." En medio de sus sollozos, se las arregló para pronunciar unas palabras. "Aún no lo tienes... ¿Ha elegido un nombre...?"

Un gran dolor y tristeza inundaron esos ojos de color púrpura, el líquido se fue acumulado rápidamente en ellos de nuevo.

"Nunca he tenido un nombre." Hi-Sama besó las lágrimas de la chica debajo de ella, sólo para dejar su propio goteo. "Nunca he estado realmente viviendo, hasta el día en que te conocí... Yo soy muy afortunada de ser tu otra mitad. Has sido mi más preciado regalo."

Esta confesión sincera movió su interior. Ella sólo pudo abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo menudo sobe ella, la otra mitad de su alma. "Mi sol... mi luz cálida... no me dejes…." No podía seguir más, mordiéndose los labios temblorosos.

"Tonta... yo no voy a ninguna parte."

La linda nariz de Hi-Sama frotaba suavemente su rostro, en ella finalmente apareció una sonrisa.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Juuiki... No te preocupes." Hi-Sama susurró suavemente en su oído, acompañado de besos cálidos al azar y lamidas traviesas.

Ella posó su mano en el pecho de Hi-Sama. "Quiero tocarte, también..." Ella acarició con curiosidad el flamante sello solar, en forma de sol con sus hábiles dedos.

Tan caliente. Podía sentir oleadas de dolor ardiente transmitida desde sus dedos, como si realmente tocara el sol y sentir su temperatura.

Los gemidos deHi-Samallegaron a sus oídos, a pesar de que estaba mordiéndosesus labios, a medida que se iba bajando, sin embargo, Hi-Sama tomó sus manos.

"Juuiki, quiero sentir tu tacto, también..." besos suaves calentaban sus manos. "Pero ahora no. Estás cansada."

"Pero….."

"Shh ..."Hi-Samacambiaba su argumento por un beso. "A partir de mañana, voy a dedicarme a ti..." Le dijo mientras posaba sus profundos y misteriosos ojos morados fijos en ella, Hi-Sama sonrió. "Usted puede contar con eso….. No es sólo es una promesa, sino también mi deseo."

Ella miró a Hi-Sama durante bastante tiempo, y finalmente cedió. Con su alegría, su amor en los brazos, la sensación era tan tranquila y segura. Poco a poco, cayó en un sueño profundo.

"... No te preocupes, mi luna... A partir de mañana, nunca llores por mí."

Incluso la luna exterior, cubierta por nubes oscuras, no pudo escuchar el último susurro de Hi-Sama.

La agitación fuera de la habitación la despertó de repente de sus dulces sueños.

Aún confundida, ella se levantó y miró alotro lado de su futon. ¿Qué pasó la noche? Un flujo de recuerdos atravesó gradualmente en su vistió con gran velocidad, lo más rápida que pudo, ya que, sólo quería ver a Hi-Samatan pronto como sea posible.

Para confirmar con ella que lo que pasó anoche no fue un sueño, y que eran fieles la una ala otra.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta, ella inmediatamente escuchó que todo el mundo estaba gritando de forma desesperada por una la perforación que se encontraba en el cielo.

El cielo estaba negro. El sol estaba velado lentamente con nubes oscuras y pesadas.

"¿Es esto..." Ella miró hacia el cielo, consternada, con miedo de nombrar a sus especulaciones.

"El eclipse de sol." Una voz delicada y fría se escuchó de detrás de ella. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, captó la visión de la que ella más quería ver, Hi-Sama. "Por favor, date prisa y prepararte, Tsuki sama… ha llegado el momento de la batalla final contra el Orochi."

Esolo dijo de forma decidida, con una expresión indiferente y un tono de mando. Sin palabras, miró a la joven con el traje de miko rojo, sosteniendo la katana carmesí.

El aire estaba manchado con una sensación de espesor de la suciedad y la tristeza.

"... Sí, Hi-Sama."

**Capitulo tres **

El silencio cayó sobre la tierra seca y estéril haciendo más triste la escena actual.

La katana temblaba ferozmente en su mano, cuya hoja de plata reflejabael pálido y desesperado rostro de su dueña.

En la luna, en un santuario desierto, sólo estaban todavía de pieella y Hi-Sama.

La batalla decisiva había terminado, pero los gritos y chillidos de las personas aún permanecíanen sus oídos.

Agotada, se arrodilló en el suelo. Apoyándose únicamente de la maldita espada, se las arregló para no caer por completo.

A continuación, un par de brazos familiares la rodearon suavemente en un cálido abrazo.

"... ¿Estás bien?" Hi-Sama habló en voz baja con su tierna voz, alisando el pelo largo y oscuro de ella, la abrazó confortablemente.

Ella asintió en silencio. Todavía estaba sosteniendo la espada con sumano derecha, como si se hubiera convertido en uno con su cuerpo y nunca la fuese a dejar ir otra vez.

Y con su otra mano, la izquierda, sostenía firmemente a Hi-Sama, ya que con esta joven había sido unaen alma, también, y no debía dejarla ir fácilmente.

"En este momento... Orochis... y todo el mundo..." Ella sollozó, "Si yo me hubiese esforzado más, si hubiera sido más fuerte... yo podría, yo podría haber salvado..."

Hi-Sama suspiró en su oído. Su cabello del color del té, suave y con aroma tan agradable como su dueña, ligeramente le acariciaba las mejillas, consolando su pena.

"Juuiki..." La nariz de Hi-Sama acariciaba su rostro, con su delicada voz que contenía un tono persistente. " Juuiki quiere proteger a todos..."

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor y la comprensión de Hi-Sama.

"¿Crees que no te esforzaste lo suficiente?" Esto lo dijo Hi-Samaen un tono inusualmente tranquilo.

"Em". Ella asintió con la cabeza, con auto-culpa.

"¿Crees que todo las personas del mundo eran inocentes y que sus vidas no debieron haber sido sacrificada de esa manera?" Todavía la abrazaba, Hi-Samapreguntó amablemente.

"Em". Ella asintió con la cabeza más firmemente.

"¿Quieres ..." La mano que alisaba su cabello se detuvo, y ella detectó un repentino cambio en el tono de Hi-Sama. "¿... Que todo vuelva a su estado original, y que todos vivan en la felicidad?"

El tono de voz ronco de Hi-Sama era un poco sospechoso, sin embargo, ella respondió con firmeza: "Sí, lo quiero."

"¿... Es así...?" Hi-Samamurmuró y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Su imagen estaba llena solamente de esos brillantes ojos morados, no podía dejar de mirarlos encaprichadamente.

Sin previo aviso, una máscara con un extraño tallado apareció en las manos de Hi-Sama. "Juuiki, recuerda lo que te dije anoche?" Hi-Samausó su voz más dulce, sus expresiones más afectuosas florecieron como espléndidas flores de peonía.

Se quedó mirando esa cara sonriente casual con asombro.

"Te dije: 'A partir de hoy, voy a dedicarme a ti..." Pasando la máscara con ambas manos a la otra chica, Hi-Sama continuó en voz baja, "'….Esto no es sólo una promesa, sino también mi deseo."

"….. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" No, esto no estaba bien. Algo, algo horrible iba a suceder. Ella podía sentir claramente como el ambiente se tornabapesado y congelado. "No entiendo lo que estás diciendo."

"Yo no quiero entender, tampoco." La cara sonriente de Hi-Sama casi rompe a llorar.

Con un suspiro débil, Hi-Sama explicó lentamente y con paciencia, como un profesor que explica a un niño de cinco años de edad. "No ha habido ningún registro después de la derrota del Orochi, porque los sacerdotes no quieren que sea conocido por la gente el sacrificio cruel de susrespetablesMikos tenían que hacer para proteger la paz mundial de la humanidad….."

Sólo al tocar esta chica de ojos azules, Hi-Sama pudo sentir una fuente de calor violentamente oscilante de los dedos. Este calor voló por todo su cuerpo y entró en su alma, que había estado llamando para el calor y la libertad para siempre.

"- Somos Mikos de la espada; herimos con la espada, también se verán afectados por la espada, porque todo tiene un precio que pagar por... estoy dispuesto a aprovechar esta condición, y…."Hi-Sama tomó la mano de la joven miko, ayudándola a levantar la hoja."Tú, la noble Miko de la luna, también debe elegir pagar algo para proteger a este mundo, ¿no?"

Para pagar todo.

Ella sabía lo que quería decir Hi-Sama, ella sabía que Hi-Sama era consciente de su decisión de renunciar a todo para proteger a este mundo.

"….. Porque tienes que hacerlo, ya que es el destino de Mikos del mes sin dios…." Hi-Samareforzósu mano y sus uñas se enterraron profundamente en la parte posterior de su mano. "Usa mi vida para restaurar el mundo."

"¡NO!" Ella sacudió a la niña. "Ese tipo de cosas….. ¿Cómo puedo?, ¿cómo podría?..." Sacudió con violencia sus manos, sin embargo aún sostenía firmemente la espada. Se sintió mareada y al borde de vomitar.

"Tienes que hacerlo, es por eso que usted nació."

"!Nací para ayudarte!"

"Para ayudarme a purificar este mundo."

"¡NO!" Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡NO, NO ES ASÍ! YO NO NACÍ PARA ESTO…. ESTO..." Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó. "!Yo no nací para MATAR!..."

Hi-Sama se puso de pie. Mirando a la máscara por unos segundos, levantó la cabeza y miró a esos ojos azules imponentes y francos muy angustiados. "Hemos luchado tan duro, por tanto tiempo, con tanto perdido, ¿prefieres hacerlo todo a cambio de nada?"

Un signo de desaprobación y decepción apareció en el rostro fresco y decidido de Hi-Sama.

Se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que llegó a sentir el sabor ferroso de la sangre, proveniente de su lengua. "Entonces toma mi vida….." Tsuki-Sama alzó la brillante katanapúrpura, y la colocó en contra de su propio cuello.

Hi-Sama se estremeció, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse hacia adelante para detenerla.

"Por favor, mátame, y usa mi vida para purificar este mundo….."

"No servirá de nada, incluso si te mato." La voz fría de Hi-Sama cortó efectivamente a través de ella.

Mientras ella miraba, sorprendida, Hi-Sama mantenía su indiferente mirada profunda. "Tú ya no eres virgen. En el momento en que perdiste tú virginidad, has perdido también tú derecho de ser un sacrificio."

A medida que la verdad fue revelada con frialdad por Hi-Sama, nunca había habido ningún momento en el que se sintiera tan avergonzada, o disgustada por su propio cuerpo.

"Es por eso que... es a causa de esto, tú, tú y yo..." ni siquiera podía poner las palabras juntas. QuéHi-Sama hizo lo que hizo ayer por la noche, los acaricia y los abrazos, la intimidad y los besos, ¿qué eran, después de todo?

Esas manos tiernamente tocaron cada centímetro de su piel, sus ojos cariñosamente apreciaron cada uno de sus territorios vírgenes, las palabras de amor y adoración, las gotas de lágrimas...

¿Por qué en la tierra ocurrieron todas esas cosas?

"Juuiki" Hi-Sama agonizaba. "Por favor no dudes de mis sentimientos por ti. Eso es más inaceptable para mí que nuestro destino convenido."

La joven miko se acercó a ella. "Las dos hemos tomado nuestras decisiones. Tal vez no me puedas perdonar o entender, sin embargo, la única cosa que no debes dudar es…." Hi-Sama se puso de puntillas y le dejó un beso sus cálidos labios. "Mi amor por ti."

El beso trajo un sabor con sangre mezclada con lágrimas. Hi-Samalamió los labios heridos de su compañera con la lengua.

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su corazón herido. Ella sólo podía descansar su esperanza de un futuro incierto, y orar con su vida que al ser borrada de la memoria de la inocente niña, ella pudiera ser feliz.

"El solexiste para que la luna brille... Y yo, no nací en este mundo para poder vivir."

Se pudo la fría mascara sobre su suave rostro, con sus manos levantó la hoja de la espada.

"Ambas debemos terminar lo que se supone que debemos hacer... Esta es la misión de nosotras las Mikos..."

Una voz débil pero entendible completamente llegó a su mente.

"Deseo... que puedas vivir felizmente en un mundo en paz..."

Corriendo como una bestia, ella se lanzó hacia delante, casi perdiendo la cabeza. Sus manos que sostenían la espada le ardían como llamas.

"Mi Juuiki..." A medida que la hoja se clavó profundamente en ese cuerpo suave, cayó en sus brazos, su extraña máscara también cayó. "... Mi luna..."

Hi-Sama, le sonreía débilmente y sin mostrar la menor señal de dolor, le tendió la mano sin fuerza, empapada de sangre para acariciar su rostro lloroso. No había ningún tipo de dolor en el rostro de Hi-Sama. "Gracias por hacerme agradecereste destino..."

Por última vez, Hi-Sama la abrazó tiernamente. "... Gracias... por dejarme vivir por una vez de verdad..."

Las calientes lágrimas saltaron de las cuencas de sus ojos, goteando hasta el suelo y luego desaparecer. Incluso parecían entender de alguna manera lo que pasa su vida, y se aflige por ella.

Ella se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios un poco de sangre, y le susurró en voz baja, "... Te quiero, mi más cálido sol."

"….. Con la vida de una miko tomada por las manos de otra Miko, el mundo ha de ser purificado de nuevo….." Una voz vino de una fuente desconocida. "Usted debe reencarnar en otro ser... y vivir en el nuevo mundo, Miko de la luna... "

"... No voy a olvidar..." Ella levantó la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lanzando una luz azul. "... No voy a olvidar que me han hecho asesinar a lo que yo más amo." Traicionando su propia creencia, sus ojos estaban resentidos, llenos de más frialdad que nunca.

El silencio y la solemnidad la rodearon de nuevo por completo, llevándola fuera de la existencia, arrastrada cruelmente, apartándola de la otra mitad de su alma.

Y ella no lo olvidaría. Nunca.

En la próxima vida, juró, esta escena no ocurriría de nuevo. La katanapúrpura no tendría la oportunidad de estar atrapada en el interior de Hi-Sama.

Nunca olvidaría que se aisló despiadadamente al sol de la luna, como el día y la noche.

Unos rayos de platahacían brillaral sello en forma de luna ensu espalda.

En voz baja mira el beso entreuna chica y un chico en el mar, con el corazón herido de todo el dolor y la tristeza acumulada a lo largo de mil años. Ese amor eterno la hace incapaz de respirar, ni de mover sus ojos lejos de ellos.

"Ya veo... Así que así es esto... cómo es..." Chikane baja la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa amarga. Acariciando la crin de "ChasingSun", murmura: "Ya veo..."

El caballo sigue dócilmente la voluntad de su amo, se va galopando por el mismo camino, ya que pasó por allí. La brisa del marnocturnapasa por encima de todos los seres vivos de la naturaleza con suavidad y rapidez, como el viento fresco en el mes sin dios siempre hace.

Se mantiene leal e igualmente lo abarca todo en el mundo de los humanos, incluso en los días sin dioses.

Todo lo que es bueno y malo, todo el que es feliz y triste. Cada bien y el mal, entre el amor y el odio.

...En los días en que los dioses estaban perdiendo, dos Miko, del sol y la luna. Con sus mentes puras y creencias firmes, siempre buscaban desinteresadamente guardar y proteger al mundo común, hasta la eternidad...

En las leyendas, toman su turno para teñir el hilo del destino de mil años con la sangre dela otra, atándolas firmemente juntas por la eternidad...

**Fin de The Solitary Moon Arching over the Sky**


End file.
